Mio, solo mio
by VictoriaELF
Summary: Mayuzumi esta confundido, se pregunta por qué el Capitán de Rakuzan tiene tanto interés en él. Akashi Seijuuro es tan complicado de entender, tan difícil de leer... ¿O tal vez no?
1. Parte 1: Dudas, preguntas y más dudas

**Este fanfic no tendrá más de dos capítulos (tres si me inspiro para un epilogo)**

**En el fanfic, Mayuzumi estará en segundo año, junto a los Reyes Destronados (al contrario que el manga, en donde va en tercero cuando juega en la Winter Cup)**

* * *

…**.**

* * *

…**..**

* * *

Me pregunto qué es lo que buscas de mí, que esperas de mí, que expectativas tienes de mí.

¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Por qué miras a todos con ese altruismo? ¿Por qué nadie es suficiente para ti?

―Mayu-chan, ¿estas bien?― Levanto la cabeza para ver a Reo observándome con preocupación. Solo asiento, no tengo ganas de hablar―. ¿Seguro?― No respondo―. Bueno, ponte las pilas que el entrenamiento aún no termina.

Se aleja mientras rebota el balón, yo ladeo la cabeza y comienzo a hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, siento tus ojos fijos en mí.

―…― Heterocromáticos, uno rojo y el otro dorado, analizándome. ¿Qué buscas de mí?

Sólo sigo con lo mío, tirando el balón, el cual entra al aro sin esfuerzo.

Desde el momento que nos conocimos noté tu mirada puesta en mi siempre que estamos juntos, no dices nada, pero me siento ansioso e incómodo. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de observarme?

Nunca hablamos más de dos palabras, eres tan complicado de entender, tan difícil de leer. Solo das ordenes, muestras el menú de entrenamiento y cada quien hace lo suyo.

No lo haces con nadie más, sé que es solo conmigo. ¿Me analizas? ¿Me estudias? ¿Buscas mis debilidades? ¿O quieres saber la forma de destruirme cuando lo consideres necesario?

―Mayuzumi―. Escucho la voz de Hayama, el cual tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja―. ¿Puedes ayudarme? Quiero intentar algo―. Levanto una ceja intrigado, es capaz de salir con cada idiotez que a veces me asusta.

―Ok―. Es mi corta respuesta, luego me explica que me pasará el balón y yo debo golpearlo de alguna manera para que caiga sobre sus manos nuevamente cuando este en el aire para encestar.

No suena difícil, por lo que procedo a hacerlo. Tira el balón y la devuelvo en el instante que el salta, la encesta y pega un grito que me ensordece.

―¡Bien!― Se acerca a mí, dispuesto a abrazarme.

Pero, no conté con que Nebuya también nos felicitaría y me daría un manotazo en la espalda, el cual hace que pierda el equilibrio y caiga sobre Kotaro

―¡…!― Alzo mi cabeza aun un poco atontado, viendo la cercanía que tengo con el rostro de Hayama.

El silencio ahora es sepulcral, ya no se oye ni siquiera la respiración de alguien. Estoy estático, no suele gustarme el contacto físico con las personas, menos que menos con alguno de ellos.

Pasan algunos segundos, que parecen horas, quedándonos mirándonos a los ojos. ¿Qué hago? No puedo moverme, mi cuerpo no responde.

―¡Dejen de jugar!― Siento que me agarran del brazo, de forma brusca, y me levantan.

―Akashi…― Tus ojos muestran enojo, no… furia en su estado puro, me observas mientras aprietas la mandíbula fuertemente.

―¡Nebuya, ten cuidado!― Exclama Reo con el ceño fruncido―. ¡Podrías haberlos lastimado, mi pobre Mayu-chan!― Ruedo los ojos al escucharlo, que molesto.

―No soy _tu_ Mayu-chan, Mibuchi―. Me suelto del agarre de tu agarre, luego me giro y agarro un balón.

Me pongo a practicar ante la mirada de los demás, quizás fui un poco brusco, pero realmente nunca me he sentido parte del equipo, menos que menos los considero mis amigos.

* * *

**•―•―•―•―•―•―•**

* * *

Salgo del gimnasio con el cabello húmedo, la luna esta en su punto mas alto, brillando como si estuviera despidiéndose de mí. Todos los días es lo mismo, entramos con el sol en el horizonte, y salimos cuando ya esta oscuro.

Suspiro.

Empiezo mi caminata rumbo a la parada de autobús, por suerte no está lejos. Sólo pienso llegar a casa, comer algo ligero y dormir. Estoy cansado, agotado. Exámenes, entrenamiento, lecturas, tareas. La vida de estudiante a todo relucir ¿eh?

―Chihiro―. Una persona sale de entre las sombras, parándose frente a mí.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué aun no te has ido?

―Akashi―. Me miras fijamente, hay algo diferente en ti, pero la oscuridad de la noche me impide ver qué―. Creía que te habías ido―. Siempre eres el primero en marcharte, tu lujosa limusina te espera en la entrada cada día.

―No, tengo que hablar contigo―. Te miro confundido, ¿de qué querrías hablar tú conmigo?― ¿Qué pasó con Kotaro? ¿Cómo terminaron en esa posición tan mal vista?

Tu voz es tan despectiva, como si te diera asco. Si, era una posición un tanto sugerente, debo admitirlo. ¿Pero mirarme de esa manera? ¿Con que derecho?

―Me tropecé por el manotazo que me dio Nebuya, nada más―. No me crees, lo siento en tu mirada. ¿Qué quieres de mi?― No es como si nos hubiéramos lastimado, no tendrías que preocuparte por cosas tan irrelevantes como esas―. Jamás te he tenido miedo, ni a ti ni a tu apellido.

―Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así, ¿entendiste?― Me agarras del brazo con bastante fuerza, tus uñas se clavan en mi piel. No puedo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor, de sorpresa―. Soy absoluto, Chihiro. No lo olvides, mis ordenes son absolutas.

―Suéltame―. Me zafo de tu agarre, nunca en mi vida me han puesto una mano encima, y no será ahora que dejaré que pase―. No fue algo que hiciéramos adrede, cálmate.

Te quedas callado, mirándome fijamente. Yo solo paso por tu lado, ni creas que me vas a intimidar _niño de papi_.

―¡Chihiro!― Me detengo, sin girarme ni un milímetro―. No me des la espalda, Chihiro.

―Y tú deja de preocuparte por cosas sin sentido, Akashi―. Ladeo la cabeza, negativamente―. No nos herimos, así que los titulares seguimos intactos. ¿Por qué haces tanto problema? Enserio eres una persona complicada, me sacas de quicio.

Comienzo a caminar. Por tu parte, te quedas quieto, en silencio.

* * *

**•―•―•―•―•―•―•**

* * *

Me meto en la habitación, ha sido un día realmente largo.

Con una taza de leche achocolatada en mano, me siento en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en las almohadas. Abro mi computadora, viendo el inicio de Facebook.

―Vaya…― Una foto del perfil de Mibuchi salta como primera. En ella se lo ve a él, con Hayama y Nebuya; parecen contentos, y sudorosos…― Supongo que la sacaron luego de entrenamiento, y antes de ducharse. Que sucios.

Mi celular emite un pequeño ruido, indicándome un mensaje en WhatsApp. No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, pero la curiosidad puede más que yo.

―Demonios…― Es del grupo de basquetbol, se les dio por empezar a hablar idioteces a esta hora.

* * *

**Mibuchi  
**¿Les parece ir el sábado de compras? Necesito unas zapatillas nuevas :3

**Hayama**

¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Quiero una patineta nueva también! ¡Y después podemos ir a comer algo todos juntos! *-*

**Nebuya**

Mientras sea un buen restaurante que llene mi estómago, por mi bien…

**Akashi**

Si siguen vivos luego de entrenamiento, bien. Pero, deberán cumplir con el entrenamiento al pie de la letra, la Winter Cup se acerca.

* * *

―Que raro…― Alzo una ceja, nunca participas en el chat grupal. ¿Por qué ahora lo haces?

* * *

**Mibuchi**

¡Mayu-chan, responde!

Sabemos que estas ahí, te salió el visto :D

¡No te hagas el tonto y habla!

**Tú**

¿Qué?

**Hayama**

¿Cómo que qué?

Vendrás con nosotros ¿a que sí?

¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? *-*

**Tú**

No.

**Mibuchi**

No seas así, Mayu-chan…

¡Ven con nosotros!

La pesaremos bien :D

**Tú**

No insistas.

**Akashi**

Claro que vendrá, ¿verdad?

**Tú**

Ya dije que no, y dejen de ser tan pesados.

Nos vemos, me voy a dormir.

* * *

Bloqueo el celular luego de ponerlo en silencio, a veces son demasiados molestos.

* * *

**•―•―•―•―•―•―•**

* * *

Entro a la escuela con pesadez, tengo un examen en esta hora. Estudié mucho, pero no puedo evitar estar nervioso, ¿y si me va mal? Las probabilidades son extremadamente bajas….

―Buenos días, Chihiro―. Me saludas con una sonrisa, aunque es pequeña y casi imperceptible.

―Buenos días―. Se que mi expresión es carente de emoción, sin embargo, debes saberlo ¿verdad? Nunca sonrío, por eso no debes tomarte tan mal mi cara.

―¿Cómo estás?― Otra vez, me miras como si estuvieras analizándome.

―Bien, ¿y tú?― Es una conversación cotidiana, algo normal entre seres humanos. ¿Entonces por qué me siento tan incomodo?

―Bien.

―Me alegro―. Me acomodo el morral tratando de mantenerme tranquilo. Por favor, deja de observarme así―. Lo siento, pero debo irme. Tengo un examen…

―Claro―. Sonríes con ¿amabilidad?― ¿Vendrás con nosotros el sábado?― Suspiro. Ya dije que no iría, ¿por qué no dejas trancado ese tema?

―Creo que ayer fui claro, no iré―. Frunces el entrecejo, no contento con mi respuesta―. No me interesa ir, además ya quedé con alguien―. Mentira. Solo quiero que dejen de insistir, si tú te crees mi excusa, será cuestión de tiempo antes de que Reo lo haga, y por ende los otros dos.

―… ¿Qué?― Tragas en seco, como si estuvieras tratando de entender mis palabras―. ¿Tienes novia?― Me asustan, tus ojos me están erizando los bellos del brazo.

―Eh…― La campana suena, por lo que ya empezará la jornada escolar―. Debo irme, nos vemos―. Camino tan rápido como puedo, evitando correr porque me retarían.

* * *

**•―•―•―•―•―•―•**

* * *

Me estiro tanto como mis extremidades me lo permiten, el examen ha sido fácil y lo terminé antes del tiempo estimado.

―¿Cómo te fue?― Hayama se posiciona a mi lado, Nebuya come una bolsa de papas de forma muy ruidosa.

―Bien, no ha sido difícil―. Noto como tiembla levemente―. ¿Y a ti?― Comienza a balbucear, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

―Ya sabes… je-je… ¡NO PUDE ESTUDIAR, ¿VALE?!― Una gotita baja por mi cabeza al escucharlo así, de verdad se esta volviendo loco―. Mis padres me van a matar…

―Hubieras estudiado―. Lloriquea mientras sigue diciendo como lo asesinaran en su casa, incluso hace una lista del cómo y el cuándo.

Seguimos caminando sin rumbo, no tenemos clase en la siguiente hora, por lo que tenemos una franja de dos horas para hacer lo que queramos. Por mi parte, creo que iré a la azotea a leer un rato.

―¡Akashi, hola!― Vienes en dirección contraria, tu semblante es serio y un aura oscura te rodea.

―¿Qué hacen aquí?― Preguntas, aunque no pareces realmente interesado.

―Nada, tenemos dos horas libres, y es el recreo―. Responde Nebuya, sigue comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana―. ¿Y tú?

―Reunión del Consejo Estudiantil―. Me miras levemente, pero ahora pareces molesto. Una molestia especialmente dirigida hacia mí.

―Nos vemos después―. Si no calculo mal, Nebuya y Hayama querrán hablar mil cosas contigo, así que mejor me marcho para seguir leyendo mi novela.

Paso por tu lado sin siquiera mirarte, al contrario de ti, que lo haces de reojo.

* * *

**•―•―•―•―•―•―•**

* * *

―Vaya…― Llego a la parte donde la protagonista tiene un accidente, perdiendo la memoria y olvidándose de su amor, con el cual tuvo una pelea muy fuerte antes de que pasará todo eso―. Qué triste…

Estoy sumergido en la lectura, verdaderamente debe ser horrible pasar por algo así. ¿A quién le gustaría olvidarse de su amor verdadero? ¿A quién le gustaría que la persona que amas te olvide?

―De verdad te gusta este lugar―. Miro hacia arriba al escuchar tu voz, me observas neutralmente―. Y leer esas cosas…

―Supongo―. Vuelvo mis ojos a la novela, pero tu presencia me incomoda―. ¿Necesitas algo? Si es para decirme otra vez lo del sábado, ya dije que no.

―Lo sé―. Te sientas al lado mío, mirando al cielo―. Sólo quiero saber algo―. Suspiras, pareces triste―. ¿Quién es?― Un minuto…

―¿Quién es quién?― Tus ojos…

―Tu novia…― ¡Tus ojos eran rojos! ¡Tus dos ojos eran rojos!― Estoy seguro que se hará a un lado sin problemas―. Vuelves a mirarme, ahora los tienes heterocromáticos. ¿Lo imaginé? ¿Fue una mala pasada de mi mente?

―¿Importa?― Me dispongo a volver a mi lectura, pero me sacas el libro y lo arrojas lejos, de una forma bastante violenta―. ¡Oye ¿qu-!― Te acercas peligrosamente, agarrándome la cara con fuerza.

―Claro que me importa, Chihiro―. Me quedo estático, es la primera vez en mi vida que una persona me aterra de esta manera―. ¡Dímelo!

―¡Suéltame! ¡Que me sueltes!― Trató de zafarme de tu agarre, sin embargo, eres fuerte―. ¡Me lastimas!― No quiero forcejear, de esa forma solo lograré que me queden marcas en el rostro.

―Entonces dime quien es―. Tus ojos son filosos, como cuchillos que me atraviesan hasta el más mínimo punto del cuerpo―. No tengo todo el día, dímelo.

―¡No, no te lo diré!― No sé cómo, pero de alguna forma logro liberarme de tu agarre―. ¿Quién te crees que eres para meterte en mi vida? ¿Y encima hacer algo así? Tú y yo no somos amigos, Akashi. Eres mi capitán en el equipo de básquet, nada más―. Me levanto con algo de dificultad, creo que me di un golpe contra la pared en el forcejeo―. No sé qué tienes contra mí, tampoco me importa. Solo no te me acerques.

Salgo de ahí corriendo, ya no me importa si me regañan. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué te pusiste tan violento?

―¡Mayu-chan!― Reo me grita cuando paso por el pasillo, pero lo ignoro. No quiero saber nada de nadie, solo deseo salir de aquí e ir a algún lugar para tranquilizarme―. ¡Mayu-chan! ¡Mayu-chan!― Escucho sus pasos siguiéndome, aunque no me molesto en girarme.

Llego al patio, parece que ya todos están volviendo a clases. ¿En que momento sonó la campana anunciando el final de receso?

―¡Mayu-chan, ¿estas bi-!― Corta la frase al ver mi cara, siento su mano tensarse sobre mi hombro―. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?― Me interroga con mucha preocupación, luego me acaricia el rostro con cuidado y calidez.

―Nadie, no importa―. Hago que me suelte antes de comenzar a caminar hacia unos bancos, estoy temblando. ¿Estoy nervioso o asustado? No sé, fue realmente extraño.

―Claro que importa, Mayu-chan…― Se sienta junto a mí, sus ojos me transmiten confianza, que puedo contarle lo que sea―. Cualquiera que te lastime será tortilla frita, no dejaré que nadie te hiera…― Río con sarcasmo al escucharlo.

―¿Cualquier persona?― Asiente frenéticamente―. ¿Incluso Akashi?― Abre los ojos con sorpresa, esperaba tal reacción. Para nadie es secreto que se llevan extremadamente bien, probablemente Reo es el mejor amigo que tienes el Rakuzan.

―¿Qué…? ¿Sei-chan?― Balbucea sin poder creérselo―. Es una broma ¿verdad?― Niego con la cabeza, él se queda en silencio.

Le cuento todo lo que pasó en la azotea, sin perder detalle. Mibuchi me escucha sin emitir sonido, aunque parece descolocarse cada vez más.

―Mayu-chan…― Piensa muy bien lo que dirá, a veces es demasiado obvio―. No es que no te crea, pero…― Hace una mueca extraña―. Sei-chan… Es cierto que puede ser aterrador cuando no lo obedeces, incluso yo he sentido miedo cuando apenas lo conocí…― Respira hondo―. Sin embargo, lo que me cuentas es raro, esa actitud tan ¿posesiva? No es normal en él…

¿Posesiva? ¿Llamaba a lo que pasó como una actitud posesiva? ¡Sería al contrario! Por alguna razón, siempre estas observándome, buscando mi punto débil. Quieres destruirme, lo sé.

―Hablaré con él, aunque creo tener una idea del porqué actuó así―. Lo miro intrigado, esperando que siga, pero se queda callado―. Por ahora, tranquilízate ¿sí?― Frunzo el entrecejo cuando me cambia de tema. ¿Qué sabe sobre ti que yo ignore? ¿Por qué no quiere decirme?

―Mibuchi…― Niega con la cabeza.

―Ya veremos, Mayu-chan. Por hoy mantente conmigo, en el entrenamiento no te separes de mi ¿vale?― Dudo un poco antes de asentir, aunque sigo interesado en _eso_ que sabe y no me revela.

* * *

**•―•―•―•―•―•―•**

* * *

Tal como quedamos, he estado todo el día con Reo, no me ha dejado ni a sol ni a sombra. Ahora en el entrenamiento, no se separa de mí, ayudándonos mutuamente para cumplir el menú impuesto para hoy.

―¡Bien, Mayu-chan!― Sonríe de oreja a oreja, mostrando aún mas lo guapo que es.

¿Eh? ¿Dije guapo? ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?!

Vale, es una persona atractiva, incluso ante mis ojos… ¡Pero nunca lo miraría de otra forma! Yo no soy gay ¿o sí? Claro que no, jamás me han gustado los hombres… Aunque, tampoco me fijo en las mujeres.

¡¿Qué estoy pensando ahora?! ¡Concéntrate en el entrenamiento!

―¿Te encuentras bien, Mayu-chan?― Chasquea sus dedos frente a mi cara, sacándome de mis pensamientos―. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres sentarte un momento?

―¿Eh..? N-no―. Me doy una cachetada mental para sacar todas esas cosas innecesarias de la cabeza―. Iré a tomar un poco de agua, estoy sediento…― Asiente, luego me sigue por detrás.

Agarró la botella y bebo como si no hubiera un mañana, aunque era una mentira, realmente tenia sed.

―¿Te encuentras bien?― Tu voz potente y repleta de respeto resuena a nuestro lado, mis bellos se erizan y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.

―Si―. Respondo secamente, apoyando la botella en su lugar―. Solo estoy cansado…― En ese momento siento como Reo me abraza por la cintura, apoyando su barbilla sobre mi hombro.

Me sorprendo ante su acción, causándome un leve sonrojo.

―_Mi _Mayu-chan esta perfecto, Sei-chan―. Iba a replicar la forma de llamarme, pero tu aura se vuelve cada vez mas sombría, haciendo que te mire―. ¿A que sí?

Tus ojos están fijos en nosotros, tu mandíbula se aprieta con fuerza. No te agrada esa escena, pareces un león a punto de atrapar a su presa. ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta?

―Si…― Mibuchi me aprieta con mas fuerza, pero sin dejar la delicadeza de lado. Tiene una guerra de miradas contra ti, no me hace falta verlo de frente para darme cuenta, con observarte a ti me basta.

―Sigamos el entrenamiento, Mayu-chan―. Por fin suelta su agarre, pasando a tomarme la mano como si fuéramos…

¡¿Qué demonios esta pensando?! ¡Los demás pensaran cualquier cosa!

―¡¿EEEEEHHHH?! ¡¿ESTAN SALIENDO?!― Cierro los ojos con frustración, ni un segundo a pasado y Hayama ya se percató de lo que sucede―. ¡¿DESDE CUANDO?! ¡¿QUE VISTE EN ÉL, REO-NEE?!

―¡Oye!― Eso si me ha ofendido. Vale que no tenga la belleza de Reo, pero tampoco para que me menosprecie así.

―Es una sorpresa, nunca lo esperé―. Tu voz vuelve a sonar, a estas alturas todos nos están mirando. Es incomodo, demasiado―. Quiero que se vayan de aquí.

―¿Qué?― Abro un tanto la boca, sorprendido. Los demás están igual que yo.

―Su entrenamiento ha terminado por hoy, váyanse―. Me miras de forma dura, despectiva. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi corazón duele al notarte tan derrotado?― No quiero verlos.

―Sei-chan…― Mibuchi no puede con la sorpresa, esta estático, como si tratará de entender lo que sucede.

―Ahora, Reo―. Pasas por nuestro lado, ya no me echas mirada alguna, y eso por alguna razón me lastima.

Hayama y Nebuya nos observan, parecen no estar entendiendo nada de lo que pasa. Segundos después, reparando en el ambiente tenso, nos hacen una seña para que nos vayamos, al menos por hoy. Tú te mantienes tirando tiros de tres, ya sin prestar atención a nada.

―Vamos, Mayu-chan―. Asiento, en todo ese rato mi expresión siguió siendo neutral, con ojos fríos. Me conozco lo suficiente para saber que mi rostro siempre es el mismo.

Nos dirigimos a las duchas, desvistiéndonos casi al mismo tiempo. No me da vergüenza estar desnudo frente a él, después de todo, lo hago a menudo luego de los entrenamientos.

No hablamos nada, yo noto lo nervioso que estoy, siento un nudo en el estomago que me da una sensación horrible. Mibuchi esta serio, pero veo sus ojos cristalinos…

* * *

**•―•―•―•―•―•―•**

* * *

Camino por oscuridad de la noche, hace frío, pronto comenzará la temporada de nevadas en Kioto.

_Nota mental: comprar una bufanda._

No tengo ganas de llegar a casa, sé que quizás mi madre se preocupará al verme el rostro, los cuales tiene pequeños moretoncitos del forcejeo de hoy. Al ser tan pálido, son difíciles de esconder.

Mi celular vibra, por lo que lo desbloqueo, viendo que es una notificación de WhatsApp. Los chicos están hablando entre ellos, no tengo intención de abrir la conversación, pero una frase me obliga hacerlo: _Creo que Aka…_

* * *

**Hayama**

Creo que Akashi ha exagerado…

Vale, nos ocultaron su relación. ¿Pero tanto como para irse del grupo?

Es exagerado…

¿No lo creen?

¡No me claven el visto! T_T

* * *

Al leer todo eso, y preguntándome porque no puede escribir todo en un solo mensaje, voy hacia arriba y leo claramente: _**Akashi ha salido del grupo**_.

―Se fue…― Me quedo mirando el párrafo, sin poder creerlo. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te fuiste así? ¿Enserio te enojaste por lo de hoy? ¿O fue una mezcla de todo?

* * *

**Mibuchi**

No estamos saliendo con Mayu-chan, Kotaro…

Fue un malentendido…

Sei-chan de verdad esta enojado :(

**Hayama**

¿Y xq no lo aclararon?

¡Daba mucho que pensar! ¡Reo-nee enserio me estaba preguntando qué le veías de bueno a Mayuzumi!

Es torpe y aburrido, todo el día se la pasa leyendo esas cosas.

**Tú**

Muérete, idiota.

**Mibuchi**

¡Mayu-chan! :D

¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Cuando llegues a casa, duerme ¿sí? Ha sido un día agotador para ti… :(

**Tú**

Claro, Reo. Gracias por todo.

**Hayama**

¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¡¿EH?!

¡¿Por qué te preocupas por él y no por mí, Reo-nee?!

¡¿Y desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre, Mayuzumi?!

**Mibuchi**

Kotaro, no seas celoso.

**Tú**

¿Qué te importa?

**Mibuchi**

¡Me preocupo por todos, pero ahora Mayu-chan me necesita más que nunca!

Y volviendo a lo otro, no somos pareja. Somos amigos, nada más….

Bueno, es como mi pequeño polluelo :3

Pero, Sei-chan si se ha tomado todo a pecho y muy directamente :(

**Nebuya**

No es para menos, si le gusta.

**Hayama**

¿Q?

¿De q hablas gorila?

**Mibuchi**

Si, se mas claro. ¿A que te refieres?

**Nebuya**

A Akashi le gusta Mayuzumi.

* * *

Paro en seco al leer eso, sin poder creerlo. ¿Qué se ha fumado? ¿Qué yo te gusto?

* * *

**Mibuchi**

¡Lo sabía! ¡No era el único que notaba como Sei-chan se queda mirándolo!

Awwwww

Con razón, se puso celoso por el malentendido :´3

**Tú**

Dejen de decir idioteces, y deja las drogas, gorila.

**Nebuya**

¡Eso es ofensivo!

Y no digo mas que la verdad, si se te queda viendo como idiota cada vez que te lo cruzas.

En el pasillo, cuando pasa por nuestra clase, en los entrenamientos.

No deja de mirarte, siempre esta atento a cada movimiento que haces.

**Hayama**

Ahora que lo dicen…

¡Es verdad!

¡Muchas veces lo cache mirándote durante los entrenamientos!

Pero siempre creí que era porque estaba viendo tus avances, no porque le gustaras…

¿Q demonios vio en ti? :O

**Mibuchi**

¡Kotaro, no seas desagradable! :c

Mi Mayu-chan es hermoso por donde lo mires, con esos ojos y ese cabello :3

¡Cualquiera podría enamorarse de él!

**Tú**

Enserio dejen de meterse esencia de limón por la nariz. Es imposible que yo le guste, además a él no le gustan los hombres.

**Nebuya**

¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Alguna vez ha dicho lo contrario?

**Tú**

No.

**Nebuya**

¿Entonces?

**Hayama**

¡Si! ¿Entonces?

**Tú**

No lo sé…

¡Quizás por la prometida que tiene!

Y, a no ser que sea un _crossdresser_, puedo asegurar que es mujer de pies a cabeza.

**Hayama**

¡Espera!

¿Cómo sabes que tiene una prometida? :O

**Tú**

¡Lo sabe medio país! Si la mujer hasta salió en algunas revistas y programas de televisión, hablando de lo maravilloso que es estar comprometida con un chico como Akashi.

**Hayama**

UUUUHHHH

¿Y eso te pone celoso? :)

**Tú**

No, me da igual.

**Hayama**

Lo que decía, eres demasiado aburrido.

Frio.

Inexpresivo.

¡No hay forma que a Akashi le gustes!

**Mibuchi**

¡Kotaro! :c

**Hayama**

Lo siento, Reo-nee…

**Tú**

Como sea, me desconectaré por hoy. Quiero llegar a casa y dormir, nos vemos mañana.

Reo, descansa.

**Mibuchi**

¡Gracias, Mayu-chan! ¡Igualmente! :3

**Hayama**

¡¿Y nosotros q?!

¡No te iras sin desearnos buenas noches a nosotros también! :O

¡Mayuzumi! :(

* * *

Bloqueo el celular antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo, en menos de lo que pensé llegue a mi casa. Las luces están prendidas, eso significa que mamá sigue despierta.

Abro la puerta, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Sin embargo, es inútil porque la veo llegar a la entrada.

―Hola, cariño―. Me da un beso en la mejilla―. Estaba por irme, saldré con Hiro-kun esta noche―. La observo un momento, tratando de no fruncir el ceño.

―Ok―. Con mi corta respuesta, subo las escaleras y entro a mi cuarto.

Tiro la mochila y el bolso de básquet por algún lado, luego me acuesto en la cama. Mirar el techo parece ser entretenido, al menos por ahora.

―Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de las marcas…― A veces olvido que no existo para mi madre.

Papá nos abandonó cuando yo tenia tres años, mamá solo se dedica a trabajar desde que tengo memoria. Siempre esta cambiando de novio, cada semana es uno nuevo. Jamás tiene tiempo para mí, pero ya me he acostumbrado.

A veces creo que mi falta de expresión se debe a la falta de amor que tuve desde pequeño, uno no puede transmitir emociones corporales que nunca ha recibido.

Lo de la falta de presencia… Bueno, creo que se debe a una herencia genética.

Me cambio rápidamente de ropa, poniéndome una playera suelta y un short de tela. Con la calefacción que tengo en el cuarto, ya no tengo tanto frio como hace un rato.

Cierro los ojos, sin poder evitar pensar lo que los chicos han dicho. ¿Qué te gusto? ¿Yo a ti?

―Es imposible…


	2. Parte 2: Me pregunto

**Dije que este fic no tendría mas de dos capitulos, pero tendrá un poco más, ya que hay varios factores que agregaré. **

**Espero les guste :3**

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Dos semanas han pasado, y todo sigue igual. Te mantienes en esa posición de enojo, me evitas a toda costa y no me diriges la palabra. No nos has prohibido estar en los entrenamientos, el que la Winter Cup este a la vuelta de la esquina te ha impedido hacerlo.

Mi cabeza sigue dando vueltas respecto a lo que dijeron los otros. ¿Yo te gusto? ¿Eso es siquiera posible? Jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que albergaras esos sentimientos, después de todo, nunca pareciste tener interés en alguien de forma romántica.

¡Un minuto! ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! Es obvio que solo son alucinaciones de esos tres. El que me mires tan insistentemente no significa nada, solo me analizas y buscas mi punto débil.

―Pueden salir―. Me sobresalto al escuchar la voz de profesor, el cual agarra su maletín y sale del salón. ¿En qué momento sonó el timbre para marcar la finalización de clases?

No puede ser, me perdí toda la clase perdido en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Tengo que dejar de pensar en esas cosas, ya no importa. Después de todo, ya no me diriges ni una mirada.

Reo me contó que trató de hablar contigo, explicarte que fue un malentendido, pero no quisiste escucharlo. ¿Enserio? ¿Así te comportas con la persona que se supone es tu mejor amigo? Entendería que fuera conmigo, ¿pero con él? ¡Me sacas de quicio!

―¿Mayu-chan?― Mibuchi aparece frente a mi pupitre, mirándome preocupado―. ¿Todo bien?― Me estiró levemente, cansa mucho estar sentado tanto tiempo en una misma posición en esas sillas tan incomodas.

―Si, sólo tengo sueño―. Mentira. No quiero preocuparlo más, sé que para él es difícil la situación entre nosotros y tú.

―No te creo, pero fingiré que si―. Sonríe como solo él sabe hacerlo―. ¿Vamos a comprar algo para comer? Después podemos ir al jardín, hay un lugar muy tranquilo para que podamos almorzar.

―Vale―. Me levanto, colgándome el morral en el hombro.

* * *

•―•―•―•―•―•

* * *

La cafetería está llena, los alumnos se empujan unos contra otros para llegar a comprar el sándwich super especial que venden por hoy. ¿Cuál es el punto de salir cojeando y todo golpeado solo por eso? Nunca lo entenderé.

―¡Hey, chicos!― Hayama se acerca a nosotros con una sonrisa, tiene una bolsa en su mano―. ¿Qué hacen?― Levanto los hombros, aburrido.

―Esperamos poder pasar por la avalancha humana para poder comprar nuestro almuerzo―. Responde Reo, Kotaro asiente, comprendiendo la situación.

Me cruzo de brazos y apoyo mi espalda contra la pared, odio la multitud de gente, me pone de los nervios.

Mi flequillo tapa mis ojos al agachar la cabeza, suelto un suspiro cansado. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos con esto? Hayama y Reo siguen hablando entre ellos, pero su conversación no es de mi interés.

―Entonces quedamos así, mañana lo consultaremos con los demás―. Tu voz resuena justo en la puerta de entrada, la escucho perfectamente porque estamos relativamente cerca―. Nos vemos―. Miró de reojo, parece que hablas con uno de los alumnos que están contigo en el Consejo Estudiantil. El chico asiente con una ligera sonrisa, sus mejillas están rojas, luego se marcha hacia una de las mesas.

Miras a tu alrededor, como si estuvieras buscando algo. Te muerdes el labio inferior al no encontrar _eso_ que buscas, pareces fastidiado.

―¡Vamos, Mayu-chan!― Reo me agarra la mano de un momento a otro, asustándome ligeramente―. ¡Ya podremos comprar sin que nos aplasten!― Me lleva al mostrador, pasando sobre algunos pobres chicos que parecen cansados de la espera.

Finalmente tenemos los almuerzos en mano, yo solo compre un sándwich y un jugo de naranja. No suelo comer mucho, a pesar de practicar básquet. De pequeño, mi madre solía decir que tenia un estomago pequeño, y por esa razón me daba por satisfecho con poca comida.

Al ir hacia la salida, te veo en un rincón. Observas todo el lugar, hasta que tus ojos se detienen en nosotros. Frunces el entrecejo, estas molesto y no te preocupas por disimularlo.

―¿Mayuzumi?― Kotaro pone su mano sobre mi hombro, levantando una ceja―. ¿Todo bien?

―… Um―. Asiento, desviando mi atención. Si tienes algo que decir, o decirme, será mejor que lo hagas de frente y directo, en vez de estar escondiéndote y mirándonos de lejos.

* * *

•―•―•―•―•―•

* * *

El lugar que sugirió Reo de verdad es tranquilo. Esta cerca de las canchas de futbol, pero a esta hora no están practicando, así que es perfecto.

Hayama se disculpó por no poder acompañarnos, según él tenia que encontrarse con una chica que le pidió hablar a solas. ¿Una confesión? Quizás.

―¿Verdad que este lugar es relajante?― Asiento mientras como mi sándwich, debo admitir que esta delicioso―. Mayu-chan…―Su voz cambia de repente, haciendo que lo mire confuso.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?― Suspira antes de negar con la cabeza―. ¿Entonces…?

―Viste como nos miraba Sei-chan ¿verdad?― Me sorprendo ante lo que dice, sus ojos transmiten tristeza. Solo puedo atinar a asentir lentamente―. Ese día en el entrenamiento te abracé de esa manera porque quería averiguar si mis sospechas eran ciertas, su reacción me lo confirmó, pero jamás pensé que lo tomaría tan mal, menos que nos echara del entrenamiento…

Ya algo intuía, aunque nunca pensé que Reo fuera capaz de algo así. Ya de por sí, eres una persona complicada, sin embargo, tampoco espere esa reacción. ¿Por qué te pusiste así? ¿De verdad te enojó tanto?

―Creo que… realmente le gustas a Sei-chan, pero es la clase de persona que no sabe como expresar sus sentimientos, después de todo ha tenido una vida dura y se ha cerrado por completo.

―¿Vida dura?

―Bueno, primero que nada, supongo que sabrás que es el heredero del Imperio Akashi. Muchos dicen que nacer en cuna de oro como él lo hizo, es tener la vida resuelta, pero es mas complicado que eso―. Mira hacia el cielo, luego respira hondo―. Desde niño ha sido educado para ser competente como próximo sucesor, su padre es extremadamente estricto, y nunca tuvo una infancia o adolescencia normal, siempre poniéndole metas exageradamente altas.

―¿Y su madre?― Alza lo hombros.

―Nunca me ha hablado de ella―. Suspira―. Lo de su prometida, ya lo sabía. Mis padres conocen a su familia, es heredera de las empresas Kamijou…― ¿Kamijou? ¿Las empresas de tecnología mundialmente conocidas?― Pero, no es un compromiso por amor, sino por poder.

―Eso quiere decir que…― Algo hace _click_ en mi cabeza, entendiendo la situación―. Claro, si ellos se casan, sus empresas se fusionan… Y, por ende, ganan aun mas poder y dinero del que tienen.

―Exacto…― Sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos, parece que no acepta lo que pasa. Le duele, le duele ver a su mejor amigo en esa situación―. Siempre acatando las ordenes de su padre, incluso con quien debe casarse.

―No me imagino…― No puedo siquiera imaginarme lo que es vivir así, siempre presionado, ser perfecto en todo lo que haces, e incluso tener que casarte por cosas como _poder_ y _dinero_. Que asco.

―Realmente no me extraña que Sei-chan sea así…― Cuando dice eso, algo me viene a la mente. Una duda que tengo hace días.

―Reo…― Me mira con intriga―. ¿Akashi siempre ha tenido los ojos así? ¿Heterocromáticos?

―Eh… Lo conocí cuando entró a Rakuzan, así que no lo sé―. Responde pensante―. ¿Por qué?

¿Debería hablarle sobre lo que vi ese día? ¿O sería incumbirme demasiado en su vida?

―Mayu-chan―. Pone su mano en mi hombro, una sonrisa surca su rostro―. Puedes contarme lo que sea, no saldrá de aquí.

Dudo un poco, pero realmente he comenzado en confiar en él. Hasta ahora me ha demostrado que es digno de mi confianza… Quizás, y solo quizás, lo estoy considerando mi amigo.

―¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en la azotea?― Asiente―. Antes de ponerse en ese plan violento, por un leve segundo, me pareció ver qu sus dos ojos eran rojos. Aunque, no sé si fue una mala pasada de mi mente, pero algo me dice que no.

―¿Los ojos de Sei-chan?― Abre los ojos con sorpresa, antes de taparse la boca. Lo miro confundido esa acción―. Una vez luego del entrenamiento, al cual no fuiste porque faltaste por enfermedad, cuando todos ya nos habíamos ido, Sei-chan se quedó solo para entrenar…

―¿Y?― No entiendo por qué me cuenta eso.

―Yo me olvidé mi sudadera, por lo que volví por ella…― Alzo los hombros, sigo sin entender―. Sei-chan estaba hablando solo.

―… ¿Qué? ¿Hablando solo?― Ladeo la cabeza―. Todos hemos hablado solos alguna vez, no es extraño―. Reo arranca un pedazo de pasto, parece estar nervioso.

―Lo sé, no es eso lo que llamo mi atención…

―¿Entonces?― Toma una gran bocanada de aire antes de soltarlo.

―Lo que me sorprendió fue lo que decía―. Enarco una ceja, ahora si estoy intrigado―. Decía cosas como _¨No dejaré que tomes mi lugar¨_ o _¨Sé perfectamente lo que hago, soy absoluto¨_, también _¨Yo no soy tan débil como tú, por eso yo estoy al mando¨_.

Me quedo de piedra al escucharlo, no me lo esperaba. Vale, todos en algún momento de nuestras vidas hemos hablado con nosotros mismos, pero eso ya era extremadamente extraño.

No es normal ¿verdad?

―A partir de eso, comencé a pensar y llegue a una conclusión…― Lo observo, diciéndole con los ojos que siguiera―. Creo que el Sei-chan que conocemos no es el único…

―¿Cómo que no es el único?

―¿Cómo podría explicarlo?― Se queda en silencio unos segundos―. Siento que hay otra persona dentro de Sei-chan, lo más probable es que ese día estuviera hablando con ese _otro _Sei-chan…

―¡¿Trastorno de personalidad múltiple?!― Me sorprendo tanto que no puedo evitar alzar la voz, llamando la atención de los demás alumnos. Nos miran confundidos, yo solo me tapo la boca, mientras Reo trata de fingir que hablamos de algo totalmente trivial―. Lo siento…

―No te preocupes, mientras Sei-chan no lo haya oído, nadie entenderá de lo que estamos hablando―. Sonríe tranquilizadoramente―. Pero, si… Creo que eso es…

―No lo puedo creer…

―Si ese día viste ambos ojos rojos en Sei-chan, quizás… Solo quizás el otro Sei-chan apareció por unos segundos―. Me rasco la nuca, estoy demasiado sorprendido por lo que Reo dice―. No puedo asegurarlo, claramente, es solo una suposición.

―Esto me da escalofríos.

* * *

**•―•―•―•―•―•**

* * *

Es imposible, no importa cuantas veces lo intente, no puedo concentrarme. La conversación que tuve con Reo me sigue dando vueltas en la cabeza. Tú eres tú ¿verdad? No es posible que haya dos Akashi Seijuuro… ¿No es cierto?

Te miró en cuanto pienso eso, estas dando instrucciones a Nebuya mientras el entrenador habla con Reo. Tus ojos son de dos colores, uno rojo y el otro dorado. Definitivamente, tú eres tú…

Ladeo la cabeza, tengo que dejar de pensar en ti, en la conversación. ¡Ahora tengo que entrenar! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Concéntrate!

―¡Mayuzumi, atrápala!― Giró mi cabeza al escuchar a Kotaro, pero lo que siento es un pesado golpe seguido de un fuerte dolor punzante―. ¡MAYUZUMI!

―Agh…― Me sujeto la cara, un olor metálico invade mis fosas nasales.

―¡MAYU-CHAN!― Diviso a Reo corriendo hacia mí, al igual que el resto, incluido tú―. ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡Kotaro!

―¡Lo siento! ¡Creí que la atraparía!― Se agachan a mi altura, Reo saca mis manos que se mantienen en mi rostro―. ¡Sangre, sangre!

―Demonios, ha sido un fuerte golpe…― Me tira la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras presiona su mano en mi nariz―. Hay que llevarlo al médico…

―Estoy bien…― Me siento extrañamente mareado―. Solo fue un golpe…

―Ustedes sigan entrenando, acompañare a Chihiro a buscar sus cosas―. Empujas a Reo para sacarlo de tu camino, luego les lanzas una mirada de advertencia―. Entrenador, le dejo el resto―. Asiente, es increíble la confianza que te tiene.

Me tomas de la cintura, ayudándome a levantarme. Eres realmente delicado al hacerlo, como si temieras que me rompiera en cualquier momento.

―Vamos―. Me guías a los vestuarios, sentándome en una de las bancas―. ¿Tienes algo más además de esto?― Me muestras mi mochila y el bolso de básquet, yo solo niego.

Te cuelgas ambas cosas sobre el hombro, luego agarras tus propias cosas mientras mandas un mensaje por el celular. ¿Con quién estarás hablando?

* * *

**•―•―•―•―•―•**

* * *

―¡Quédate quieto, Chihiro!― Cierro los ojos con fuerza al sentir tu mano apretando mi nariz.

―¡Me duele!― Pocas veces en la vida he llegado a quejarme de algo, y esta es una de ellas. Un balonazo directo a mi cara, y encima cortesía de la Bestia Relámpago, duele como los mil demonios.

―¡Tienes que mantener tu cabeza hacia atrás!― Pareces sofocado, cansado. ¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿No estabas enojado?

Una limusina se detiene frente a nosotros, y seguido un hombre aparece abriendo la puerta. ¿No será que…?

―Ya estoy aquí, Akashi-sama―. Hace una reverencia―. El medico informo que estará en la casa para cuando lleguemos―. Asientes serio, luego me agarras otra vez por la cintura, ayudándome a entrar al lujoso carro.

―¿A dónde vamos?― Pregunto confundido, tu te acomodas bien en el asiento antes de mirarme.

―A mi casa―. Respondes sin rodeos, yo solo abro la boca sorprendido.

―¿A tu casa? ¿Por qué debería ir yo a tu casa?― Inquiero frunciendo el entrecejo, tu solo levantas los hombros.

―Para que te vea un médico, obviamente―. Tus ojos me observan como si yo fuera un completo idiota―. El medico familiar te atenderá, no te preocupes.

―¡Pero…!

―Es una orden, Chihiro―. Atino a responder, pero otra punzada de dolor me hace callar―. Ahora quédate en silencio, me duele la cabeza.

El ambiente se siente pesado, demasiado. Mi nariz no para de sangrar, ¿tan fuerte fue el golpe que me dio Hayama? ¡No por nada lo llaman La Bestia Relámpago!

Tu te mantienes serio, mirando por la ventana, la cual esta un poco abierta y el viento que entra hace que tu cabello baile lentamente. ¿Siempre has sido así de guapo?

¿Eh? ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?! Primero Reo y ahora tú, ¿desde cuando me fijo en la belleza masculina? ¡Nunca, nunca!

Bueno… Tu cabello lacio y puntiagudo, es de un rojo que sobresalta tu belleza, tus ojos suelen dar miedo, pero van bien contigo… Tu complexión y baja estatura te dan un toque tierno… Y tus labios son tan…

―¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!― Tapo mi boca al darme cuenta que hable en voz alta, tú me miras confuso.

¡Basta, Mayuzumi! Joder, tengo que tranquilizarme…

―… ¿Qué?― Tienes los ojos un tanto abiertos, pareces sorprendido. Solo niego con la cabeza, antes desviar mi cara y hacer que mi flequillo tape mis ojos.

―¿Falta mucho para llegar?― Pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema, espero que no interrogues sobre lo que acabo de decir.

―No―. Vuelves tus ojos a la ventana, pero me percato que, de tanto en tanto, me miras. ¿Qué estará pasando por tu mente? ¿Qué estarás pensando?

Sinceramente, no me hace ninguna gracia ir a tu casa. Sabiendo la clase de familia de la que provienes, seguro es una mansión que ocupa gran terreno. Aunque, ese no es el problema…

No quiero estar a solas contigo, menos en un lugar donde no tendré la llave para salir, ya que estará en tus manos.

―Llegamos―. Tu voz resuena, haciendo que mire hacia afuera.

Una gran casa (mansión) es lo que contemplan mis ojos, el gran jardín delantero esta totalmente iluminado, como si nos diera la bienvenida.

―Por favor, Akashi-sama―. El chofer abre la puerta de la limusina, por lo que ambos bajamos casi de forma sincronizada―. Mayuzumi Chihiro-san ¿verdad?― El hombre me mira de arriba abajo, yo solo asiento―. Yo me ocuparé de sus pertenencias, puede entrar tranquilo.

―Vamos―. No me da tiempo a responder cuando ya me estas jalando hacia adentro de la casa―. Sigue sangrando ¿eh?― Me toco levemente la nariz, ya no es tan abundante como antes, pero algunas gotitas siguen cayendo.

En la entrada nos saludan la servidumbre, de forma muy correcta y respetuosa, en la sala nos espera un hombre alto, de piel tostada, cabello negro y largo, que tiene ojos verdes.

―Gracias por venir, Ijuuin-sensei―. El tipo sonríe antes de negar con la cabeza.

―No es nada―. Me posicionas frente a ti, dejándome muy cerca del médico―. Vaya…― Me hace sentarme en uno de lo sillones, luego analiza mi rostro y mi nariz―. ¿Cómo te lastimaste?

―Me dieron un balonazo―. Frunzo el entrecejo cuando me toca la cara, no me gusta nada el contacto físico, menos que me toqueteen.

―Gran balonazo…

* * *

**•―•―•―•―•―•**

* * *

Al final fue mas el susto que la realidad, por suerte no me rompió la nariz. El medico detuvo el sangrado y me puso una gasa, además de recetarme unos antiinflamatorios.

Ahora estamos tomando un café, me invitaste a tomar la merienda contigo, y aunque quise negarme, te pusiste de necio alegando que era lo menos que podía hacer luego de ayudarme y hacer que el medico familiar viniera a verme.

Ok, quizás tengas razón.

―…― El silencio es sepulcral, te mantienes serio, mirando la taza en tus manos. Siento como si quisieras decirme algo, pero solo te mantienes en esa posición. ¿Qué es lo que te esta molestando? ¿Por qué te niegas a hablarme? ¡Ya pasaron dos semanas, dime algo!― Chihiro…

―¿Mmh?― Alzas los ojos, fijándolos en los míos. Estas dubitativo, pensante. Definitivamente hay algo que quieres decirme.

―¿De verdad estas saliendo con Reo? ¿Esa es _la novia_ que dijiste tener?― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué suenas tan triste?

―Akashi…― Suspiro mientras ladeo la cabeza―. ¿Enserio crees que yo saldría con él? Es un hombre―. Frunces el ceño, parece que te molesto lo que dije.

―¿Y? ¿Qué importa que sea un hombre?― Estas tenso, aprietas la taza a tal punto que creo que la romperás en cualquier momento.

―No estoy saliendo con Reo, es solo…― ¿Qué es? ¿Un compañero de clases? ¿Un compañero de básquet? No… es…― Mi amigo.

Creo que ya es hora que lo empiece a llamar así, después de todo, se ha comportado conmigo como si fuera uno.

―¿Y por qué no aclaraste el malentendido?― Me muerdo el labio inferior, serás idiota.

―Porque ese día no diste tiempo a nada, y cuando él quiso explicártelo, no quisiste escucharlo―. Apoyas la taza sobre la mesita, ahora tus hombros parecen relajados.

―¿Entonces si tienes novia?― Niego con la cabeza.

―Claro que no, no me interesan las chicas―. Oh, demonios. ¿Qué acabo de soltar? ¡Pensará cosas extrañas!

Alzas la ceja, una pequeña sonrisa surca tu rostro. Pareciera que te burlas de mí, o que la situación te hace gracia.

―¿Así que no te interesan las chicas? ¿Y los chicos sí?― Me sonrojo, definitivamente tengo que pensar las cosas antes de decirlas.

―N-no, tampoco―. ¡¿Y ahora por qué tartamudeo?!―. Creo que mejor me voy, ya es tarde―. Antes de siquiera poder levantarme, te pones de pie y me agarras la mano. Tu mirada es extraña, no puedo adivinar que estás pensando.

―No huyas―. Tu voz sale demandante, pero no tanto como acostumbras―. Chihiro, yo-

Te aparto antes de que termines, parándome de mi asiento y mirándote con duda.

―¡No soy gay!― Exclamo agarrando mis cosas, tu expresión se deforma al escucharme―. No te hagas ideas equivocadas, jamás me han gustado los hombres, y…― ¿Y qué? ¿Qué más?

―Es una lástima…― Comienzas acercarte a mí, tomando mi rostro y tirándome para quedar a tu altura―. Porque a mi si―. Antes de poder procesar la información, siento tus labios pegarse a los míos.

El toque es cálido, siento maripositas en mi estómago. ¿Por qué me siento tan ansioso? ¿Qué es este sentimiento que me hace sentir tan bien?

Me tomas de la nuca con más fuerza, mordiéndome el labio. Por instinto, abro la boca para quejarme, pero aprovechas para introducir tu lengua en mi cavidad.

Al inicio es un poco torpe, sin embargo, encontramos la sincronización perfecta. Tu lengua, mi lengua, una batalla para ver quien gana. Mis ojos cerrados, este cosquilleo en mi estómago, sentir como si no existiera nada más a nuestro alrededor.

El beso se profundiza más, yo te agarro de la cintura, juntándote más a mí. Tú acaricias mi cabello, haciendo que sienta pequeñas descargas en todo mi cuerpo.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, estoy totalmente aturdido. ¿Qué acabo de hacer? ¡Soy un idiota!

―Chihiro…― Estas sonrojado, demasiado. Estoy seguro que estoy igual, o más.

―¿Por qué…?― No puedo completar la frase porque mi respiración esta agitada, tu sonríes como si la respuesta fuera obvia. Claramente me entendiste aun si no termine de hablar.

―Porque me gustas―. Intentas agarrarme la mano, pero la aparto antes de que lo logres―. ¿Chihiro?― No me toques, no me mires, no me hables. Por favor, no lo hagas.

―¡No juegues conmigo!― Aprieto mi mochila con fuerza, esto nunca debió pasar. Soy un completo idiota. ¿Cómo me deje llevar?― Tu tienes novia, una prometida ¿no es así? ¡No deberías estar haciendo cosas como esta!― Vale que es un matrimonio arreglado por sus padres, pero igualmente, no esta bien.

―¿Novia?― Te pones en pose pensante, como si no entendieras de que hablo―. Ah… ¿Te refieres a Kamijou Tami?

―¿A quien más si no?― Sueltas una risita, no entiendo cómo puedes reírte en este momento.

―No es mi novia, mi padre y sus padres arreglaron ese compromiso desde que tenia ocho años, pero nunca me interesó.

―¿Ah?― Me rasco la nuca, esto si es incómodo. Se nota que no terminas de entender lo grave que es lo que acabamos de hacer, no es normal ni moralmente correcto―. Igualmente, ese tema no es de mi incumbencia. Aunque fuera idea de sus padres, sigue siendo tu prometida, no puedes hacerle algo así.

―Claro que puedo, soy absoluto―. Ahí vas otra vez, realmente no te importan los sentimientos de los demás ni las repercusiones que pueden traer tus acciones―. La única persona que me gusta eres tú, esa chica se puede ir al demonio―. Ruedo los ojos con molestia.

―Que considerado―. Sonríes ante mi sarcasmo.

―Es cierto que ella está enamorada de mí, pero jamás me fijaría en alguien así―. Enarco una ceja―. Es una niña consentida, maleducada, caprichosa y no se detiene ante nada para conseguir lo que quiere, no le importa sobre quien tenga que pasar―. Suspiro, es como si te describieras a ti en algunos aspectos.

―Como sea, suerte con ella―. Me giro, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida―. Nos vemos, Akashi―. Nunca tendría que haber pasado esto, no puedo aceptarlo. ¿Me gustan los chicos? No. ¿Me gustan las chicas? Tampoco. ¿Me gustas tú? ¡Definitivamente no!

―Chihiro―. No me detengo, pero te escucho perfectamente―. Realmente estoy enamorado de ti, ¿podemos intentarlo al menos?

Cierro los ojos con frustración. ¿Qué se supone que debo responder a eso? Claramente tendría que decir _¨no¨_, pero las palabras no salen de mi garganta.

* * *

**•―•―•―•―•―•**

* * *

Al final terminé yéndome sin contestar nada, y tu no has intentado forzarme. Esa clase de actuar es extraña en tu persona, sueles ponerte a ti sobre los demás, sueles tratar de sacar información como sea. ¿Eso significa que de verdad te gusto? ¿O solo quieres venir a joder mi tranquila existencia?

―Gracias―. Bajo del taxi luego de pagar, encontrándome con la entrada de mi casa.

Las luces están prendidas, no sé ni que hora es, aunque intuyo que es bastante tarde.

―¡Chihiro!― Mi madre se acerca a mi en cuanto entro, esta enojada―. ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?!

―No, no sé―. Comienzo a caminar hacia las escaleras, y es cuando me doy cuenta de su atuendo―. ¿Vas a salir?

―Si, con Hiro-kun, no volveré a dormir… ¡No me cambies de tema!― Ruedo los ojos, ya estoy hastiado de esta situación―. ¡Vuelve aquí, jovencito!― Me despido con la mano.

―Buenas noches―. ¿Enserio? ¿Ni teniendo una gasa sobre mi cara puede darse cuenta de algo más que no sea lo superficial?

―¡Chihiro! ¡¿Quieres que te castigue?!― Es lo ultimo que escucho antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación.

Tiro mis cosas por algún lado, solo agarro mi celular y me acuesto en la cama. Tengo varios mensajes de Reo, preguntándome como estoy. Hayama también me mando varios disculpándose por el balonazo, y Nebuya solo quiere saber de algún restaurante por Kioto que sea exquisito y lo pueda llenar.

¿Por qué cree que yo voy a saber algo sobre eso? Que molesto.

* * *

**Tú**

Reo, ya estoy en casa. Todo esta bien, fue mas el susto que otra cosa.

Me iré a dormir, nos vemos mañana.

* * *

En ese momento me percató de un mensaje enviado por ti hace veinte minutos.

* * *

**Akashi**

Chihiro, no podemos dejar las cosas así, lo sabes. Quiero que sepas que no estoy jugando contigo, mis sentimientos son sinceros. Todo este tiempo he tratado de demostrártelos, pero me di cuenta que lo hice mal. Jamás tuve que ponerme violento, solo que me puse celoso al creer que tenias novia, porque creí que ya no tendría oportunidad contigo. Que idiota de mi parte ¿verdad? Realmente me gustas, demasiado.

Sobre Tami, enserio que esa chica me da igual, nunca consideré nuestro compromiso como algo real. Para mí, tu eres el único dueño de mi corazón. Suena cursi, pero es la verdad y ya no quiero ocultarlo. Sé que tu también sientes algo por mí, al responder al beso me di cuenta, pero tu te lo sigues negando. No quiero forzarte, ni forzar nada. Piénsalo ¿sí? Mañana nos vemos en la azotea durante el almuerzo, hay varias cosas que tengo que decirte. Buenas noches.

* * *

―¿Por qué haces esto? ¿No puedes simplemente olvidarlo?― Mi corazón late a mil por hora, mi estomago se retuerce.

¿Es posible que me gustes? ¿Es posible que todas tus miradas hasta ahora hayan sido porque te gusto y no para destruirme o analizarme? Quizás… ¿Estuve equivocado todo este tiempo?


End file.
